


Happy birthday, Viktor.

by Tina_Herondale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Laughter During Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Herondale/pseuds/Tina_Herondale
Summary: « Yuuri... »Sapeva cosa significasse l’impazienza nella voce altrui, ma non gli permise di ribaltare le loro posizioni; fermò le carezze sotto la maglia per spingere una mano contro il suo petto, costringendolo senza prepotenza a tornare con la schiena contro il letto.« No. » si sentì mormorare, con una voce che a stento sembrava sua.





	

« Yuu–– » 

Il giapponese accolse quel sospiro sorpreso nella propria bocca, le dita saldamente aggrappate alla maglia altrui, e Viktor parve dimenticare quello che avrebbe voluto dire nell’esatto momento in cui la lingua del più piccolo si insinuò tra le sue labbra, schiudendogliele con delicatezza.  

Erano tornati in Giappone dopo il Grand Prix, così che sua madre potesse mettersi il cuore in pace e festeggiare con loro il compleanno di Viktor e, al contempo, la sua seconda posizione nella classifica.  

Non era una medaglia d’oro, ma Yuuri non avrebbe mai potuto nemmeno immaginare di arrivare fino a quel punto da solo. Pur essendo ancora convinto che il maggiore fosse decisamente inesperto, come coach, non avrebbe mai potuto chiederne un altro; doveva tutti quei progressi anche a se stesso, non poteva negarlo, ma se quell’uomo non avesse deciso di fare irruzione in casa propria, adesso lui sarebbe ancora chiuso in camera propria in compagnia dei suoi poster. 

Aveva trovato la sua motivazione in un’altra persona.  

Fece scivolare una mano verso la sua, e passò istintivamente il pollice sull’anello che portava al dito, seguendone la forma ed intrecciando poi le dita alle sue. Sorrise impercettibilmente sulla bocca del russo prima di allontanare di poco il viso, così da poterlo guardare.  

« Da quando sei diventato così impaziente, Yuuri? » Viktor incurvò le labbra in un ghigno divertito, portando la mano libera tra i capelli scuri del più piccolo per accarezzarli e tirare indietro qualche ciocca.  

Lui sbuffò, anche se il suono somigliava più a quello di una risata trattenuta, e lo trascinò in camera propria senza troppe cerimonie, tenendo a mente più che poteva la presenza dei suoi genitori e sua sorella, ora probabilmente addormentati nelle altre camere.  

Avrebbe preferito passare del tempo da solo con lui, ma in fin dei conti era anche Natale lì in Giappone.  

Si chiusero la porta alle spalle, le bocche nuovamente incastrate l’una all’altra in un bacio più vorace, e Yuuri mugolò di proposito in quella del russo, alzandosi un po’ sulle punte e stringendosi completamente al suo corpo. Strofinò il bacino contro la sua coscia, mordendogli poi il labbro inferiore quando le mani altrui si soffermarono sulle proprie natiche per afferrarle e stringerle.  

All’inizio muoversi con tanta sicurezza in camera da letto si era rivelato infinitamente più difficile del previsto. La costante paura di sbagliare qualcosa o di non essere all’altezza lo spingeva inevitabilmente a trattenersi e bloccarsi ogni volta, finché non aveva capito che, d’altronde, quello non era che un altro modo di mostrare il suo amore per Viktor; certo, non era come pattinare sul ghiaccio, ma il fattore comune era proprio l’intenzione di trasmettere qualcosa all’uomo di fronte a sé.  

Voleva che lo guardasse, ed aveva imparato ad assumere lo stesso atteggiamento anche in quelle situazioni.  

Le mani del russo si spostarono più in alto, accarezzando i fianchi ancora morbidi ma allenati di Yuuri, e lo sentì mormorare qualcosa in russo. Allora si allontanò un’altra volta, le sopracciglia inarcate interrogativamente e le labbra già rosse ed umide di baci.  

« Sei bellissimo. » ripeté l’altro, questa volta in inglese. 

Sorrise, consapevole del lieve rossore che gli stava tingendo le guance, e spostò le mani dalle sue spalle al petto, spingendolo all’indietro fino a farlo cadere con la schiena sul materasso.  

« Ti amo. » lo bisbigliò morbidamente contro il suo collo, dopo essersi sistemato a cavalcioni su di lui.  

Con una mano ancora poggiata sul suo petto, riuscì a sentire il battito del cuore che cominciava ad accelerare, ma si concentrò a lasciare baci umidi e morsi delicati su ogni centimetro del collo liscio e pallido del maggiore, quasi venerando ogni lembo di pelle che puntualmente incastrava tra i denti e poi baciava.  

Le lunghe gambe di Vikor si strinsero accanto ai suoi fianchi, come se temesse di vederlo scappare da un momento all’altro, e Yuuri sorrise di nuovo, scendendo ancora ed ancora, fino a scostare la stoffa della maglia per raggiungere anche la spalla e riservarle lo stesso trattamento.  

Quando arrivò alla porzione di petto scoperta, dalle labbra morbide ed invitanti del russo stava già uscendo una soffice serie di sospiri, alcuni dei quali parecchio simili al suo nome.  

Aprì gli occhi, puntandoli nell’azzurro di quelli altrui, e per un istante si perse ad osservare il volto bellissimo ed arrossato di Viktor, che per tutto il tempo non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo. Poi intrecciò le dita ai propri capelli, accarezzandoli con delicatezza, e Yuuri non riuscì a trattenersi: risalì verso le sue labbra per baciarlo di nuovo, accarezzandogli la guancia con una mano mentre con l’altra esplorava la pelle ancora coperta dalla maglia.  

« Yuuri... » 

Sapeva cosa significasse l’impazienza nella voce altrui, ma non gli permise di ribaltare le loro posizioni; fermò le carezze sotto la maglia per spingere una mano contro il suo petto, costringendolo senza prepotenza a tornare con la schiena contro il letto.  

« No. » si sentì mormorare, con una voce che a stento sembrava sua. 

Inizialmente Viktor parve non capire, ma la confusione lasciò spazio ad una consapevolezza che fece espandere il rossore fino alle orecchie. 

Il giapponese lo osservò, registrando ogni reazione, bevendo da quei sospiri malamente trattenuti e tracciando i tratti marcati del suo viso con le dita. 

« Oggi è il tuo compleanno. »  Viktor seguì con lo sguardo il movimento della lingua sulle proprie labbra, « Quindi lascia fare a me. » 

Il maggiore riuscì soltanto ad annuire più volte, talmente in fretta da fargli temere che possa rotolargli via la testa, le labbra schiuse, gli occhi che sembravano ancora più grandi ed i capelli argentei sparsi sul cuscino. 

Era la cosa più adorabile ed erotica che avesse mai visto. 

Fece scorrere, questa volta, entrambe le mani sotto la maglia altrui, con i palmi aperti e movimenti lenti, sollevandola fino a sfilargliela del tutto. Quindi la gettò a terra distrattamente, chinandosi immediatamente sul suo petto nudo per lasciare segni del proprio passaggio anche lì. 

Mentre una mano tracciava ma linea del suo fianco, la bocca era impegnata a torturare un capezzolo. Vi fece roteare la lingua, sospirando su di esso e succhiandolo; Viktor cominciò a muoversi sotto di sé, ansimando, ma soppresse il suo tentativo di strofinare il bacino contro di sé tenendolo fermo con la mano libera. 

« Yuuri! » mugolò, frustrato, ma un morso sul capezzolo lo costrinse a gemere. 

Come a farsi perdonare, Yuuri fece scorrere la lingua su di esso, divertendosi intanto a far indurire anche l'altro con un pollice. 

Decise di dargli tregua soltanto quando lo ridusse ad un ammasso di gemiti e mugolii, con le dita strette alle coperte e le gambe arpionate ai fianchi del minore. 

Non lo fermò, questa volta, e gli permise di alzare il bacino verso il proprio. L'erezione già evidente frizionò con la sua, facendo sospirare entrambi, e Yuuri si mosse di proposito contro di lui prima di scendere ancora con la bocca.  

Più pelle baciava, più desiderava farlo per ore ed ore. Si era inebriato del suo profumo, e si rese conto di aver cominciato a mormorare dei complimenti contro la sua pelle soltanto quando lo fece a voce più alta. 

Morse con particolare entusiasmo la pelle del fianco, succhiandola con una calma esagerata, fino a farla diventare più scura. Leccò la parte lesa, quasi compiendosene, ed i sospiri del maggiore si fecero sempre più disperati. 

« Cosa vuoi, Viktor? »  

Si mise a sedere a cavalcioni su di lui, con il fondoschiena contro la sua erezione e le dita che disegnavano cerchi immaginari sul ventre, e Viktor tentò di tenersi impegnato accarezzandogli le cosce. 

« Ho creato un mostro. » fu il suo unico commento, emesso in un sussurro strozzato dal movimento del sedere di Yuuri contro il suo membro. 

« Dimmi cosa vuoi. » ripeté, roco, tracciando la linea dei suoi pantaloni. 

L'altro deglutì, stringendo la presa sulle cosce del più piccolo e cominciando a muoversi a sua volta contro di lui.  

« Io— » cominciò, ma Yuuri aveva insinuato le dita sotto ai pantaloni e dimenticò tutto ciò che stava per dire. 

Finse di non capire, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso morbido ed ostentatamente confuso, ed inclinò il capo da un lato mentre sfiorava l'erezione ancora coperta dai boxer con i polpastrelli.  

Viktor ansimò sommessamente, « Oddio. Yuuri— spogliami... » 

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte. 

Gli sbottonò rapidamente i pantaloni, gli occhi che scorrevano ovunque sul corpo seminudo e solido del russo, e di nuovo si rese conto di quanto fosse fortunato. Viktor avrebbe potuto ridurre il mondo ai suoi piedi – anzi, si poteva dire che lo avesse già fatto – ma aveva scelto lui. 

Era lui che stava guardando con impazienza, gli occhi spalancati e languidi. 

Sentì, insieme al consueto calore nel petto, una sensazione di potere incredibilmente inebriante, e quando gli sfilò i pantaloni lo fece con grande decisione. 

Si fermò soltanto per guardarlo un'altra volta, accarezzandogli distrattamente le cosce tese con le mani, e fu difficile ignorare la propria erezione costretta nei pantaloni.  

Proprio quando l'altro sembrò intenzionato a protestare, Yuuri gli divaricò le gambe, accarezzandole e chinandosi tra di esse per depositare un bacio sulla punta coperta del suo membro. Lì la stoffa era bagnata, ed il mugolio di Viktor divenne un gemito quando vi sospirò contro, caldo e roco, prima di seguirne la lunghezza con la bocca schiusa. 

Ben presto le mani grandi ma delicate del russo si strinsero attorno ai propri capelli, come se stesse cercando un appiglio, e tirarono leggermente qualche ciocca quando Yuuri succhiò la punta. 

« Ti prego... » riuscì a mormorare, interrotto dai gemiti che stava cercando di soffocare per non svegliare nessuno, « Yuuri, ti prego... » 

Probabilmente trattenersi dal prendere in mano la situazione doveva essere molto difficile, per Viktor, ma l'idea di lasciare a Yuuri il controllo parve intrigarlo abbastanza da lasciarlo fare. Anzi, sembrava totalmente ammaliato da quell'improvvisa presa di posizione, e lo guardava come si farebbe con una qualche sorta di divinità. 

« Lo so. » sussurrò allora, la bocca ancora poggiata sul membro coperto, e lo sentì rabbrividire sotto di sé. 

Sfilò i boxer con i denti, ed un Viktor decisamente impaziente lo aiutò ben volentieri, sospirando di sollievo. 

Solo in quel momento parve accorgersi di essere completamente privo di vestiti, a differenza di Yuuri – che li aveva ancora tutti addosso –, allora arrossì e tirò il giapponese verso di lui dalla maglia per trascinarlo in un bacio. Fu vorace e bisognoso, tutti denti, lingue e sospiri, e finalmente il più piccolo venne privato di quell'indumento.  

Viktor decise di togliergli anche gli occhiali, sbuffando una risatina per la posizione buffa che avevano assunto sul proprio naso, e Yuuri sorrise a sua volta.  

Scese nuovamente tra le cosce muscolose del compagno, depositando baci e morsi all'interno di una di esse ed ignorando volutamente la sua erezione. Sembrava piuttosto dolorosa, e non lo sorprese vederlo muovere i fianchi mentre ansimava, alla disperata ricerca di un po' di sollievo. 

Lo accontentò, facendo scorrere la lingua sull'intera lunghezza, tenendoli poi fermi i fianchi con entrambe le mani per poterlo accogliere nella propria bocca. 

« Yuuri— oddio— ti prego, sì! » 

Cominciò a muoversi e succhiare, dando il via ad una litania di gemiti e parole sconnesse in inglese e russo da parte di Viktor.  

Le mani altrui si arpionarono nuovamente ai propri capelli, tirandoli ed accarezzandoli, e Viktor piegò un po' le gambe. Parve volerlo intrappolare tra di esse, ma la cosa non gli dispiaceva. 

Allontanò la bocca con un _pop_  piuttosto suggestivo, leccandosi le labbra e parlando molto vicino alla sua erezione, « Adoro quando parli in russo così. » 

Mentirebbe se dicesse di non essere incredibilmente eccitato dal suono distrutto e disperato della voce di Viktor. 

Il maggiore non fu in grado di rispondere, quindi tornò a concentrarsi su quello che stava facendo; chiuse le labbra attorno alla punta del suo membro, gli occhi ora puntati sul volto arrossato e sconvolto dal piacere del più grande, succhiando e passandovi su la lingua.  

Sapeva che era vicino. 

Aveva imparato a decifrare ogni suo movimento, dalla schiena che si inarcava alle gambe che cominciavano a tremare un po', e si allontanò proprio per questo, lasciandogli soltanto un bacio. 

Quasi gli dispiaceva vederlo così frustrato e visibilmente preoccupato. 

Quasi. 

Riuscì a districarsi dalla stretta delle sue cosce, rispondendo ai sospiri languidi e disperati con una carezza sulla guancia. 

« Ancora un po' di pazienza. » gli sorrise, crudele e dolce al tempo stesso, e spostò qualche ciocca di capelli dalla fronte sudata del suo coach, « Puoi farlo per me? » 

« Sei un mostro. » borbottò un Viktor eccitato ed imbronciato, capace di essere adorabile ed indecentemente attraente perfino così.  

Yuuri rise sommessamente, provvedendo a liberarsi velocemente di pantaloni e boxer, ed anche il solo contatto dell'aria sulla pelle scoperta della propria erezione lo fece rabbrividire. 

Le mani di Viktor furono subito su di lui, accarezzando tutto quello che potevano, ma non gli permise di arrivare tra le gambe. Invece le spostò con delicatezza, tenendosi con una mano sul suo petto per sporgersi ed aprire il comodino, così da estrarvi un preservativo ed una bottiglietta di lubrificante.  

« Oh, quindi adesso tieni queste cose in camera al posto dei miei poster? » 

Non rispose a quella presa in giro benevola, vacillando soltanto per un istante, con le guance arrossate e lo sguardo rivolto altrove.  

« Sei adorabile. » aggiunse Viktor, dolce ma irrimediabilmente divertito.  

« Taci. » borbottò lui, baciandolo a fior di labbra prima di mettersi all'opera. 

Poggiò quegli oggetti sul materasso, risistemandosi a cavalcioni su di lui e strofinando di proposito le natiche sulla sua erezione.  

Si sentì afferrare per i fianchi, gli occhi di Viktor che bruciavano nei suoi, e portò due dita verso le labbra altrui; queste si schiusero subito, come se stessero rispondendo ad un comando che conoscevano bene, e presero a leccare e succhiare come si farebbe con un dolcetto. 

Si morse il labbro inferiore più volte, ed i movimenti del maggiore si fecero più suggestivi mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e spostava le mani sulla propria, così da tenerla ferma e simulare gesti che non fecero altro che eccitarlo. 

Quando il russo mugolò attorno ad esse, Yuuri le ritrasse per poi affondarne una dentro di sé, lento e provocatorio. 

« Viktor... » ansimò, e gli occhi del diretto interessato si spalancarono. 

Prese a muovere il dito dentro di sé, inarcando un po' la schiena e gemendo sommessamente; tuttavia, quando l'altro avvicinò una mano alla propria erezione dolorosamente trascurata la allontanò, intrecciando invece le dita alle sue. 

« Guardami. » sussurrò, a mo' di spiegazione. 

Viktor sospirò, quasi estasiato, « Lo faccio sempre. » 

Forse fu il suono di quelle parole o le dita altrui che stringevano più forte le sue, ma il cuore di Yuuri perse un battito. 

Gemette ancora, forse un po' troppo forte, ed aggiunse anche il secondo dito. Le mosse più in fretta, allargandole un po', e non si trattenne affatto, deciso a dare al russo uno spettacolo che non avrebbe dimenticato tanto facilmente. 

« Sei terribilmente bello, così... » lo sentì sussurrare, la mano libera che gli stringeva ed accarezzava una coscia, « Vorrei che potessi vederti. La prossima volta dobbiamo usare uno specchio. » 

Quel pensiero gli strappò un altro gemito, e le dita affondarono maggiormente, ed anche se non raggiunsero esattamente il punto che desiderava, bastò comunque a farlo inarcare ancora di più, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca spalancata. 

Si costrinse poi ad estrarle, respirando con affanno e riaprendo gli occhi ambrati lentamente.  

Per diversi istanti nessuno dei due parlò. Si limitarono a guardarsi, l'uno perso negli occhi dell'altro, finché quelli di Viktor non si abbassarono tra le proprie gambe, evidentemente puntati sull'erezione dolorosamente evidente. 

Allora Yuuri prese il preservativo, leccandosi le labbra ed aprendolo con i denti, mentre con un dito girava attorno ad un capezzolo altrui. Probabilmente nei film certe cose riuscivano decisamente meglio, ma fu in grado di farlo senza rendersi ridicolo. 

Lo srotolò attentamente sul membro di un Viktor talmente eccitato da gemere anche solo per quel contatto, poi prese il lubrificante e se ne versò un po' su una mano; la strinse attorno alla sua erezione, muovendola un paio di volte per spargere il liquido su di essa, e le dita del russo strinsero talmente forte le sue cosce da essere sicuro che gli lascerà il segno. 

« Yuuri... Sei molto più pericoloso di quello che pensi. » 

E tanto bastò a convincerlo. 

Con un gesto molto più fluido di quanto si aspettasse, tenne fermo il suo membro e si calò su di esso. 

Fece tutto con estrema lentezza, tenendosi con una mano sul suo stomaco, ed ogni centimetro in più dentro di sé gli strappò un gemito. 

Viktor, dal canto suo, parve quasi trattenere il respiro, finché non affondò completamente in Yuuri, caldo e stretto attorno a lui: a quel punto si lasciò andare ad un lungo gemito roco, le mani che risalivano sui propri fianchi e gli occhi chiusi. 

Restò fermo per qualche istante, ansimando nel sentirsi così pieno e suo, ed il russo attese che fosse pronto prima di fare qualsiasi cosa, nonostante morisse dalla voglia di muoversi e rincorrere lo stesso piacere che Yuuri poco prima gli aveva negato. 

Facendosi forza con le mani, fece uscire Viktor quasi del tutto, emettendo un sospiro tremante prima di sedersi di nuovo e farlo riaffondare velocemente dentro di sé. A quel punto gemettero entrambi, ed il più piccolo diede il via ad un ritmo costante e rapido. 

« Viktor, Viktor! » 

Non ebbe neanche il tempo di temere di aver svegliato qualcuno, perché Viktor lo afferrò saldamente per i fianchi e si spinse dentro di lui con forza, attento tuttavia a non fargli male. 

Entrambi tentarono il più possibile di trattenere i gemiti, mentre il rumore dei loro bacini che sbattevano l'uno contro l'altro riempì la stanza. 

Yuuri non protestò quando l'altro si mise a sedere, allacciando un braccio attorno alla propria vita e sistemandosi meglio, troppo impegnato ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e graffiarle per farlo. La nuova angolazione e la rinnovata decisione delle spinte di entrambi raggiunsero quel punto dentro di sé capace di fargli perdere la ragione, e fu costretto a trattenere un gemito fin troppo forte sulle labbra del russo. 

Allora ripresero a baciarsi, umidi e costantemente interrotti dai gemiti, finché Viktor, già provato dalle attenzioni ricevute in precedenza, non riversò il suo piacere nel preservativo, con la bocca di Yuuri che mormorava incoraggiamenti sul suo collo. 

« Yuuri... » ansimò, con le braccia strette attorno al proprio corpo e la schiena invasa dai brividi. 

Sussurrò altri incoraggiamenti _decisamente_ sconci nell'orecchio del più piccolo, aiutandolo a muoversi sul suo membro nonostante fosse stanco ed eccessivamente stimolato, e quando strinse una mano attorno alla propria erezione affondò le unghie nella sua schiena. 

Non gli aveva permesso di toccarlo una sola volta, e quando finalmente ricevette le attenzioni di cui aveva bisogno prese a spingersi più in fretta su di lui e nella sua mano. Allacciò le braccia attorno al suo collo, il viso paonazzo e nascosto nell'incavo del collo di Viktor, e soffocò lì tutti i suoi gemiti. 

« Sei stato così bravo. » sussurrò l'altro, mordendogli maliziosamente l'orecchio, « Così bello e bravo, solo per me... Vieni, Yuuri... » 

L'unico modo per trattenersi dal mettersi ad urlare fu mordergli una spalla, e finalmente raggiunse l'orgasmo, mugolando il suo nome più volte, completamente arpionato a lui mentre i tocchi di Viktor rallentavano gradualmente. 

E per un po' rimasero così, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, senza fiato e terribilmente sudati. 

Poi, quando Viktor abbandonò lo stretto calore del corpo di Yuuri, si stesero sul materasso, spossati ma decisamente appagati. 

« La prossima volta che ti lamenti e dici di non avere abbastanza eros » cominciò il russo, il respiro ancora affannato e le dita che gli massaggiavano la nuca, « giuro che me ne vado. »  

Yuuri rise così forte da doversi coprire una bocca con la mano, ed affondò di più tra le braccia del compagno. 

« Buon compleanno, Viktor. »

**Author's Note:**

> ... Che caldo.  
>  Scherzi a parte, è la prima fan fiction che scrivo su di loro, quindi siate clementi!  
> Spero vi piaccia, ed i commenti sono sempre bene accetti. Grazie a chiunque abbia perso un po' di tempo per leggerla. ❤


End file.
